towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Jadekaiser/Archiv 3
Hi. Bist du on? Übrigens: Wegen der Sache, dass du nicht auf alle Beiträge reagierst: Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass du Internetprobleme hast. Tut mir Leid. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:01, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Jade, ich habe nichts schlimmes gemacht, ich hab nur bei den Kategorien Mitarbeiter des Monats hinzugefügt, weil du ja der MdM vom August 2009 bist. Durfte ich das machen?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'''Lost]][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|''' Prophet ]]right|30px 09:18, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hallöchen und Herzlichwillkommen Hast du vielleicht ne Frage bezüglich meiner Story? Dann stell sie hier. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:23, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) @ Arel: Das geht in Ordnung. @ Matoro: Nichts für ungut;-) Schau mir den Link einfach mal an. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 12:31, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Kannste vielleicht doch noch jemanden bauen, für CoD, ich finde dein MoC sieht zu weiblich aus! Und kannst du dann ein richtiges Gewehr anbauen und kein SChwert mit Abzug? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:40, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bild:Toa Inika Jadekaiser.JPG|Seraphim Noctis "Mondschatten" Bild:Hell_Gate_Unit_Cloud_a.JPG|Cherubim Lhikan Hell Gate Unit Bima.JPG| Was wäre mit den beiden? Die Noctismoc gibt es auch noch mit Gewehr. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 16:47, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Zeig ma Noctis mit Gewehr! (Haste ihn noch aufgebaut?) Zwei mal Bearbeitungskonflikt |:( [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:48, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Klicl mal auf das Bild in der kleinen Gallerie. Da trägt er das Gewehr. Klar habe ich ihn noch aufgebaut, er trägt normalerweise das Schwert auf dem Rücken und ein Gewehr. Aber nur für sein neues Profil hatte ich das Schwertbild gemacht. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 16:50, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sieht ganz gut aus, nur wenn du ihn noch aufgebaut hast, könnte ich dir noch sagen, waas du ändern solltest! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:51, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Was sollte denn geändert werden? Wenn ich es heute noch erfahre, kann ich morgen noch einmal das Bild hoch laden. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 16:53, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 16:53, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nimm ihm mal diese Hiebwaffe ab undfotografiere ihn am besten in einer liegenden Scharfschützenposition. AUßerdem wäre es gut wenn du die Schußwaffe austauschen würdest (Aber das ist nicht so wichtig!) [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:55, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich könnte auch die rote Moc mit der Jaller Inika Maske nehmen. Sie hat eine meiner selbstgebauten Schusswaffen. Ich mache dir einfach mal vier Aufnahmen und du kannst dir die Beste raussuchen. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 16:58, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Unplugged Der Kram mit der Bestellung hat sich wahrscheinlich erledigt. Heute kam die Nachricht, dass die Bestellung unterwegs ist. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 06:43, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Dann ist ja gut. Ich bestelle meist auf Rechnung, also ohne Vorab Beleg oder Nachricht. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 06:55, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bitte kommentier mal [[Benutzer Blog:Matoro20/Newstime 12: Kleines Sneak Peak für die Finale Folge von Das Raumschiff Enterprise]] [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:09, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wieso geht der Link nich? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:11, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Schau dir bitte mal meine Seiten in den WIkis an. Findest du da irgendetwas, was auf meine echte Identität hinweisen könnte? Wenn ja, dann sag es mir bitte, ich werde es ändern. Skorpi hat mir dazu geraten, weil ihn das Mädchen, das er geliebt hat, gegooglet hat. Bei mir wär das saudoof, weil Ich den Namen von Matoros Freundin an sie angelehnt habe und sie denken könnte, dass besagte Person sie darstellen soll. Dem ist zwar nicht so, aber ich denke, dass sie das wenig interessieren wird. Sie will immer nur anderen eins auswischen. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:19, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Korrektur von Skorpi: Mich hat ne normale Freundin gegooglet, nicht das Mädchen, das ich geliebt hab XD. Außerdem kümmer ich mich um die Funktion des Links oben ;). --Skorpi ::::Der Link geht wegen den s im Namen nicht. Dadurch wird der Titel kuriv gemacht und man kann zu keiner kursiven Seite verlinken. Helfen würden eine Weiterleitung zu dem Artikel oder eine Umbenennung des Artikels. --Skorpi Bist du noch da? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:23, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bisher verät deine Seiten und auch keines deiner Profile etwas über deine Person, mal von der Geschichte wo du mit dem Mädchen abrechnest, weiß jetzt nicht mehr genau welche. Ansonsten ist da nixt verräterisches über deine Person. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 07:25, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Gut. Die Sache mit der Story: Ich hab es so geändert, dass die Schauplätze nicht mal an die eigentlichen erinnern. Und die Figuren ebenso. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:27, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bisher verät deine Seiten und auch keines deiner Profile etwas über deine Person, mal von der Geschichte wo du mit dem Mädchen abrechnest, weiß jetzt nicht mehr genau welche. Ansonsten ist da nixt verräterisches über deine Person. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 07:29, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Dann ist ja alles ok. Auf was für Ideen Mädchen kommen können krass. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 07:30, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Muss jetzt off gehen. Leider. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 07:31, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Warst du nicht off? Wenn nicht, dann bewerte bitte das Ende von Das Raumschiff Enterprise 23 [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:01, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin off gewesen, dann mal kurz wieder on und muss gleich auch wieder off gehen, muss mir aber eine meiner Storys ausdrucken, damit ich die nächste vorbereiten kann. Ich schreibe sie dann vor und lade sie bei nächster gelegenheit hoch. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 09:14, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das mache ich ähnlich. Nur ich bin momentan allein hier im WIki. Wenn du weg bis, sind alle außer mir off. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:19, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich würde auch länger on bleiben, muss off. [[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 09:30, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wieso musst du off? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:33, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Skorpi-Award http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 23:07, 17. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bist du on, Jade? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:49, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) @ Scorpi, danke;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 12:32, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Besprechung Hey Jade, ab wann kannst du wieder in ICQ kommen, ich würd nämlich gerne mit dir ein paar Verwaltungstechnische Dinge besprechen, weil mir ein paar neue Ideen gekommen sind und ich gerne wissen möchte was du davon hälst. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:13, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Auf ICQ kann ich noch lange nicht zugreifen, aber ich schicke die meine E Mail adresse. Auf der kannst du mir sagen was zu sagen ist, und ich kann darauf antworten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 12:31, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ok, dann eben so XD. Was ist eigentlich bei dir los, ich glaub ich hab da was nicht mitbekommen, wieso kannst du nicht mehr in ICQ? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:33, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Meine Internetverbindung ist ganz und gar vereckt. Sie ist während einer Profilbearbeitung einfach und für immer zusammengebrochen. Nun ist es aber so das ich gelegendlich über den PC meines Vaters on gehen kann. Das ist leider nur unplanmäßig möglich und der Rechner hat kein ICQ. Aber wenn du mir die Besprechungsinhalte per E Mail schickst, kann ich sie öffnen und beantworten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 12:37, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Danke sehr, hoffentlich wird das problem bald gelöst. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:39, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe den Anbieter kontaktiert und die haben mir gesagt es sei ein Problem mit deren Leitung, dort wurden umstellungen vorgenommen und deshalb gibt es da immer noch Probleme. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 12:42, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) verschickt. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 12:50, 18. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wenn deine Internetverbindung wieder da ist, sollten wir im Wiki ne Party schmeissen ;-) [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:10, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Eine digitale Grillparty. Das wäre mal interessant zu sehen. Oder wir bauen es ins nächste Rollenspiel ein. Was hältst du von meiner neuen Unterschrift? Wenn du auch solche Banner haben willst, dann kann ich dir das programmieren. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 09:56, 19. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Super Idee. :=D --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 07:58, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das fände ich auch gut! Jade, mir ist langweilig, bitte empfehle mir mal eine deiner Geschichten zum Lesen! [[User:Helios, der Toa der Sonne |'Rollback Helios']] (Talk)30px 2 Sachen: # Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein zweites Bionicle-Fanfiction-Wiki eröffnen, in dem wir unsere ... dunkelgraueren Geschichten reinschreiben? # Ich hatte dir letztens mal n Vid gecshickt und gefragt, ob das nich zu hart is und jez isses weg! Hier is es nochmal: RAmmstein - Asche zu Asche [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 15:27, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Die Idee finde ich gar nicht gut. Dann gäbe es ja DREI Fanfiction wikis. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:19, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wiki nui fanfiction ist doch gelöscht! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 17:20, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nein, ist es nicht. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:22, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Naja, aber es ist ja nicht inaktiv! Und wo soll man sonst mit den besagten Storys hin? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 17:23, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Und wenn wir das leeren und neu verwenden? Ich meine, es ist ja anders als das ToW FF! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 17:23, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) was sind dunkelgraue Geschichten? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:25, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) sehr brutale. warum rüsten wir nicht das wiki-nui ff um? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 17:27, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Eigentlich sind das schwarze, für die ich das WNF benutzen will! Dunkelgrazue sind nicht soo brutal aber hier eigentlich au nioch geeignet! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 17:28, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Weil Nath will, dass es gelöscht wird. Wir könnten allerdings hier eine vorlage erstellen, die zeigt, dass in der jeweiligen Geschichte viel Brutalität auftaucht und diese dann hier veröffentlichen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:28, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) müssen wir ihn überreden es nicht zu löschen! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 17:29, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Lies mal was BX im Fantasy Wiki zu dem Thema gesagt hat: "Auch wenn ich hier nicht aktiv bin, für manche jüngeren User (die hier theoretisch mitmachen könnten) der Hinweis dass die Geschichte brutal ist nicht gerade eine Aufforderung sie zu lesen?", Makuta BX. [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 17:31, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wieso denn das? [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:32, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Andere Wikis machen sowas mit der Vorlage auch. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:33, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Weil die das vielleicht spannend finden und man darum das alles innem externen Wiki machen sollte, von dem nur die wissen, von denen wir glauben dass die es verkraften! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 17:34, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) wobei, das dann bestimmt wieder in einer Wiki-Leiche endet. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:36, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Inaktiver als jez kanns nich werden;) Und Jade findet die Idee bestimmt auch toll! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 17:38, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Soweit ich weiß steht das WNFF schon auf der Warteliste gelöscht zu werden. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'Idekria']] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 17:39, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Dann nimmt man es da raus oder macht das ganze in ein anderes, neues Wiki! Und was is mit Asche zu Asche, kann man das in diesem Wiki nehmen!? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 17:43, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ach ja, und schreib mal in meinem Blog, wenn du in CoD spielen willst! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 17:45, 20. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wechseln wir mal das Thema: @Jade: #''WIe du dich wahrscheinlich erinnerst, hatte ich dir von meinen Problemen mit der Lieferung meiner Bestellung erzählt. Gestern kam dann der Paketdienst vorbei und...brachte ein Paket. Meine Bestellung ist da.'' #''Ich muss mich heute nachmittag, wenn ich Zeit hab, mal mit dir und Bima über meine nächste Story unterhalten. Es geht um einige wichtige Dinge in Sachen Universen.'' [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 06:34, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wann kommst du zurück? Ohne dich fehlt hier etwas und hinterlässt ein großes Loch. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''Idekria]] goes [[A Universe in Danger|'on!']] (Admin/Talk/Page) 20:08, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Meine Antwort und Meinung: *Das WNFF steht auf der Wikia-Lösch-Warteliste, aber es wird eh noch Ewigkeiten dauern, bis es drankommt. *Zu brutalen Geschichten sage ich grundsätzlich Nein (ich habe diese Regel ursprünglich im WNFF aufgestellt und sie wurde scheinbar hierher übernommen). Deshalb sage ich auch zu euer Idee mit den grauen oder schwarzen Geschichten ausdrücklich Nein. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 15:11, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich muss Nath rechtgeben, dass Brutale Storys doof sind und ich muss BIma rechtgeben. Du fehlst uns! [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 16:07, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Die Sache mit der Brutalität ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Sie kann wie Nath sagt "'''Doof" sein aber wenn sie sie richtig und überlegt eingesetzt wird aber auch ein gutes Gewürtz für jede Story. Ich wäre sehr für eine Vorlage, welchle auf einen höheren "Brutalitätsfaktor" hinweist. Weshalb eine Geschichte dann trotzdem nicht eine reine Gemetzelorgie sein muss. Ein Funken Erklärung und Umschreibung muss auch immer sein und bleiben. Danke das ihr mich im Wiki vermisst. Bin heute bis 13:00 on. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 08:17, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) (Matoro hat doof gesagt, nicht ich!) Wenn ich noch ein Admin wäre, würde ich Gewalt- und Brutalitäts-Storys ganz verbieten. Nehmt euch gerne ein anderes Wiki dafür (mal sehen ob Wikia es überhaupt zulässt) aber nicht mein WNFF. Ich bin also gegen die Vorlage. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 09:11, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sorry wegen der Verwechselung. Bevor wir eine Vorlage machen würden, wenn überhaupt, müssten so wieso erst Richtlinien festgelegt werden, welche ganz klar bestimmte Gewaltfaktoren festlegt. Denn es gibt auch für mich eine Grenze ab der ich Gewalt verabscheue oder mir sogar Schlecht bei wird. Ich denke das man das was in einem normalen Actionfilm an Gewalt gezeigt bekommt auch im Wiki schreiben darf. Aber so Szenerien wie aus harten Horrorstreifen lehne ich defenitiv ab, es ist auch für mich zu krass was da manchmal gezeigt wird. Die Idee das ganze ins WnFF zu verlegten lehne ich auch ab, denn die Storys sollen auch hier im Wiki bleiben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 09:40, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin auch dagegen, hier ist schon mehr Brutalität als im WNFF erlaubt. MakutaBX 10:13, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wir haben hier wirklich schon eine Bandbreite an "Künstlerrischer Freiheiten" und brutaler als die Geschichten wie sie aktuell hier geschrieben werden, sollte es auch nicht werden. Tolle Actiongeschichten mit angemesserner Brutalität ist immer gut. Fieße und bestialische Horrorstorys die nur ekelige Details haben haben hier nichts zu suchen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 10:29, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Eben. Und das ToWFF und das WNFF sind seriöse Wikis, also sollten die Personen, die besagte brutale Storys schreiben, wirklich ein eigenes Wiki für solchen Unsinn gründen. Ich gebe dir recht Jade und dir auch, Nath. Und:doof wird doch wohl erlaubt sein, oder? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:19, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das "Doof" stand glaube ich gar nicht zur Debatte. XD --88.76.246.48 13:00, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Mein Blog Guck mal bitte wieder rein! '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 14:30, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Weiterführung des Gesprächs Doch. Jade hat das Doof glaub ich bemängelt... [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 16:08, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ich würde über ein Doof nicht rummeckern. Wörter wie Idiot, doof, dumm, Arsch oder so sind die ersten "Schimpf"wörter die man hört. Und daher sollte hier jeder damit umgehen können. Idiot oder dumm sind für mich normale Wörter. Und ich denke auch der Rest des Wikis sieht kaum Unterschiede. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 17:42, 24. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Gut, Metru-Nui-Toa wurde ja auch wegen '''Stinker und Dakis-Depp gesperrt :) Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 04:54, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Jade sagte wörtlich "Die Sache mit der Brutalität ist ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Sie kann wie Nath sagt '"Doof"' sein aber wenn sie sie richtig und überlegt eingesetzt wird aber auch ein gutes Gewürtz für jede Story". Das sieht für mich nicht wie eine Bemängelung aus. --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 09:14, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nath hat es richtig erfasst. Das "Doof" steht nicht einmal zur Debatte. "Doof" ist ein so normales Wort wie "Blöd" oder "Schlecht". Daher hatte ich auch nix darüber zu meckern. Wer sich über das Wort Doof aufregt ist doof;-) @ Matoro: Das "Doof" stand glaube ich gar nicht zur Debatte. XD Das ist mein Satz, ich hatte vergessen mich anzumelden. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 11:02, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Warum ist bei den Mitgliedern keine Rubrik inaktiv mehr? Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 11:57, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich brauche deine Meinung. Findest du, ich hätte es verdient, Rollback zu werden? Immerhin hab ich hier viel getan. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 14:15, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich Sehe gerade, du und bima ihr seid on. Wieso schweigt ihr euch über die Sache aus. Du bei der Frage und bima bei der Bewerbung. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 18:05, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich finde, das sollten Jade und ich besser über ICQ klären, aber er hat ja gerade keine Möglichkeit on zu kommen. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''A Universe]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 18:07, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sorry. Hat sich alles geklärt [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 18:07, 27. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Das ist jetzt nicht böse gemeint, aber zwei Sachen sind da: 1. Helios würde es glaub ich eh nie merken, da er so selten da ist. Deshalb finde ich es auch ein wenig unfair, das ich mich hier abmühe, ein guter Rollback zu sein, und er kann ewiglang (obwohl er wieder an den Compi darf) nichts machen und ist einfach nicht da. Deshalb würde ich auch finden, das Matoro einer werden darf. 2. Meinte Jadekaiser nicht neulig, dass wieder alles klappt? '''Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 06:25, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Falls, dann hab ich es nicht mitgekriegt, in ICQ war er bisher noch nicht. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 09:47, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Schon gut, schon gut. Ich schreibe meine Storys eh demnächst mit Word also krieg dich bitte wieder ein. ugha ugha! Könnt ihr bitte aufhören, hinter meinem Rücken über mich zu entscheiden? Wenn Bima und Jade das in ICQ machen, ist es okay. Sie sind auch die Admins. Aber das hier finde ich höchst frech. Wenn ihr hier über sowas redet, dann gebt mir bitte bescheid. Ich finde das nicht in Ordnung. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 11:38, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) "2. Meinte Jadekaiser nicht neulig, dass wieder alles klappt?" Hatte ich nie geschrieben, aber ich hatte mal geschrieben das ich über einen Fremdcomputer vereinzelnt on kann. Mein PC ist zurzeit bei meinem Computerfachmenschen damit er wieder richtig eingestellt werden kann. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 13:38, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nochmal 'n Cover... Ich hätte mal eine rieeesen Bitte an dich, Jade: Wenn du irgendwann mal wieder Zeit (und Lust) hast, und dein PC wieder richtig läuft (zwecks Internet), könntest du mir dann evtl. und vielleicht noch ein zweites Cover machen? (Kannst dir aber ruhig Zeit damit lassen - mach, sobald es dir denn wieder möglich ist, zuerst einmal das Erste fertig). Bild würde ich dir dann natürlich noch hochladen - würdest du das machen? Bitte??? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 14:27, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Sobald mein Anbieter wieder in Ordnung ist, ich meine Anbieter, dann mache ich dir gerne auch ein zweites Cover. Aber die bekommen irgend etwas bei sich nicht in den Griff, frage mich nicht warum. Ich hege so den Verdacht, dass die mit ihren Umstellungen nicht ganz so klarkommen wie sie es gedacht haben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 14:31, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Du meinst damit, sie haben sich die ganze Sache irgendwie leichter vorgestellt, als sie in Wirklichkeit ist? Sich sozusagen "ein bisschen damit übernommen"? Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie man eine Lanze baut - tut mir leid, wenn das jetzt irgendwie unpassend kommt, und ich vom Thema ablenke, aber ich weiß einfach nicht wirklich, was ich dazu schreiben soll... außer, dass es verdammt ärgerlich ist - und zwar vor allem für die Abnehmer der Dienstleistung (nennt man das so???) Weil eigentlich sollte der Anbieter ja schon wissen, was er tut... Gut, nehmen wir mal an, die haben sich das Ganze tatsächlich leichter vorgestellt, als es ist - das Problem dabei ist, dass Du als Abnehmer (oder Verbraucher, wenn das passender ist) nur wenig bis gar nichts dagegen unternehmen kannst, sondern darauf hoffen musst, dass der/die Anbieter das "Problem" (oder worum auch immer es sich in diesem Falle handelt) wieder in den Griff bekommen. Und die wiederum müssen wahrscheinlich selbst erstmal zusehen, wie sie das auf die Reihe kriegen. Oder aber auf Hilfe von irgendjemandem hoffen, der sich damit auskennt. Klingt für mich irgendwie nach Zwickmühle. (Sollte ich hier, bei meiner Aussage irgendwie falsch gelegen haben, dann sag mir das bitte) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 14:43, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Was du geschrieben hast ist schon richtig verstanden. Die haben murks gemacht und lassen einen dumm im Regen der Unwissenheit stehen. Zu der Lanze. Eine Bionicle Lanze oder eine echte Lanze? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 14:47, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Für Bionicle ne Lanze - eine echte Lanze, glaube ich zu wissen, besteht doch aus der Lanzenspitze und nem langen hölzernen Schaft... oder lieg ich da jetzt falsch? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 14:56, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab schon viele Lanzen gebaut XD. Aber einen Tipp kann ich dir nicht geben, vllt. solltest du dir irgendwo inspirationen holen, vllt. von Google oder so. Wie findest du meine größte Lanze? (Stab der Dunkelheit). [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 15:01, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Wow, sieht die krass aus!!! So gut ich auch mal mocen können... Du kennst dich nicht zufällig auch mit "echten" Lanzen aus, oder Bima? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 15:08, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nö, eigentlich nicht XD. Ich bau einfach immer stäbe mit spitze dran und sag es ist ne lanze XD. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 15:09, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Unterschrift Auch für dich nochmal, obwohl ich weiß, das dich die offizielle Story nicht so interessiert und dass dein Internet momentan nicht so fit ist: Bitte unterschreib hier. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nathanael']] (talk) 15:45, 28. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Korrekturlesen... Sofern du mal Zeit und Lust dazu findest, lies dir doch bitte die anschließend aufgeführte Passage durch und sag mir dann ob das, was ich da schrieb, so auch richtig ist (Ich kenn mich nämlich mit Bogenschießen leider noch nicht so gut aus, da ich gerade erst damit angefangen habe): Die Passage (aus dem 2. Kapitel der Zas Chronik): Der Halbwüchsige aber ist derart in den Anblick der beiden Kämpfenden versunken, dass er den Schützen nicht bemerkt, der sich ihm soeben, geräuschlos wie eine Katze, von hinten nähert und nur wenige hundert Fuß entfernt schließlich stehen bleibt: Er legt einen Pfeil in die am Handgriff eingearbeitete Pfeilauflage ein, zieht, während er noch zielt, langsam die Sehne nach hinten und... Ich glaube, du weißt in diesem Fall besser als ich ob das so stimmt - bitte korrigiere, falls etwas falsch sein sollte; schreib's dann einfach drunter oder - vielleicht noch besser - streich einfach das, was falsch ist, aus der Passage raus und füg dann den Text ein, wie's sich eigentlich gehört. (Du kannst es aber, wenn du willst, auch direkt in der Geschichte umschreiben - die Wahl hierbei überlasse ich ganz dir) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 07:23, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Eine verspätete Anmerkung noch von mir: Das mit der Pfeilauflage hab ich übrigens nicht aus deiner Geschichte geklaut (frag mich jetzt aber bitte nicht wie die heißt; es ging um Mata Nui alias Longshot und diesen immer wiederkehrenden Traum von seinem Tod, den er hatte), das hab ich im Internet nachgelesen (wie gesagt, ich kenn mich mit Bogenschießen noch nicht wirklich so aus - hab ja meinen Bogen auch erst seit knapp 2 Wochen; darum hab ich mich im Internet darüber schlau gemacht). Und das stand da wörtlich so da... na ja, zumindest so ungefähr. Bloß, dass du jetzt nicht denkst ich hätte das von dir gestohlen oder so - würde ich nie machen, ehrlich nicht!!! Und wenn ich mal was von dir mit zu mir übernehmen möchte, dann würde ich dich sowieso vorher fragen. Aber, das wollte ich nur mal gesagt haben. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 20:37, 29. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Lanze Bild: Flügellanze.jpg Der erste Versuch einer Flügellanze (Flügel sind übertrieben, ich weiß) - was hältst du davon? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 07:45, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte The_Legend_of_Bionicle_2_Remasterd:_A_Legend_Reborn [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 08:20, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Darf ich auf meiner Benutzerseite eigentlich schreiben (und den Link einfügen), dass und als wer ich in deiner einen Geschichte vorkomme? [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 09:30, 30. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Klar darfst du. Macht jeder. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 16:14, 31. Aug. 2009 (UTC) AdM Du hast gewonnen, bitte schreib etwas über deine Geschichte in die Vorlage:AdM. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''A Universe]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 10:31, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Werde es baldmöglich erledigen, sobald es geht. Fühle mich geehrt. @ Waruru; deine Lanze ist Cool, dein Text von dem Bogenschützen ist soweit ok. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 18:45, 1. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Frage: Hat einer deiner Charaktere zufällig folgendes Video im Profil: Final Fantasy VII Advent Children - Angel of darkness??? Als ich es mir von Youtube runtergeladen hab stand da nämlich, das gäbe es schon (ich hab's jetzt auf die Schnelle aber leider nicht finden können) und darum frag ich dich lieber: Wäre das okay, wenn ich dieses Video auch für eine meiner Moc's verwende würde? Wenn nicht, dann entfern ich's nämlich wieder aus dem Profil. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 22:09, 2. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich hatte es mal als Soundtrack gehabt, aber die Moc hat jetzt ein anderen. Nehme das Viedeo ruhig. Die Videos die ich hochlade darf jeder nehmen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 14:22, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte The Legend of Bionicle 2 Remasterd: The Wrath of Teridax. Ich hab auch ein neues Kapitel angefügt. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 14:26, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ''Bin am nächsten Mittwoch den ganzen Tag on, Sturmfreier Fremdcomputer;-)'' --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 14:28, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Und heute? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 14:31, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Vieleicht noch 10 Minuten, eventuell auch noch 20 - 25 Minuten. Aber Mitwoch den ganzen Tag, habe einiges nachzulesen;-) und zu bewerten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 14:35, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab übrigens alle Storys mit der Enterprise und Matoro überarbeitet. Und bei The Legend of Bionicle: Generations ein 2. Ende angefügt. Das, in dem Matoro überlebt, ist das richtige, wenn man Beyond the Stars und Warriors of the Universe lesen will. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 14:36, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Was soll daran nicht richtig sein? ;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 14:39, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Nichts. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 14:40, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bist du on? Wenn nicht: Kannst du mir mal die Zeit nennen, wann du jeden Tag on kommst? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 12:51, 4. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich mag mich niht mehr aufregen. Ich hab nur das Gefuhl, dass mich kaum eine mag. Mir ist deshalb zum heulen zu mute, aber ich mag nich heulen. Und irgendwie hab ich heute einen scheiß tag. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:20, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wieso beziehst du die Sache so sehr auf dich? Ich hätte das bei jedem anderen Mitglied auch so gemacht. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'''A Universe]] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 13:23, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hey :D!!! Mich mag auch kaum eine! Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 13:24, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Das Stimmt nicht, ich glaube das dich euch alle hier mögen und das es einfach ein Zufall ist das die Artikelverteilung sich zu deinem Pech endwickelt hat. Das kann wirklich jedem hier im Wiki passieren und ist kein Absicht. Es verdeutlicht nur ärgerlicher Weise die Folgen von zufielen Stubs. @ Matoro: Ich habe auch keinen besonders guten Tag, aber das hat einen anderen Grund. Wenn es dich auf andere Gedanken bring, sage ich es dir. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 13:30, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Lasst uns diese Sache am besten einfach vergessen. Ich fang mch wieder und komm morgen als der liebe und hilfsbereite matoro, der von Frauen die Schnauze voll hat ;-) zuruck. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:31, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ja bitte erzähls mir Jade. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:33, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe ein angebrochenes Knie und darf nur noch eingeschränkt laufen oder mich bewegen. Mein Knie ist ganz angeschwollen und muss ständig gekühlt werden. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 17:25, 9. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Dein Rat Du Jade, ich würde gerne einmal deinen Rat zu folgender Sache hören: Wenn nämlich ein Char (in diesem Falle "Nevermore") in zwei verschiedenen (wenn auch zusammenhängenden) Geschichten vorkommt: einmal lebend und einmal tot, soll ich dann für jede Geschichte ein eigenes Profil von dem Charakter erstellen oder eines für beide nehmen (und das dann dementsprechend so abändern, dass es für beide Stories passt)? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 08:34, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) So das es auf beide Storys passt oder aber ein gestaffeltes Profil wo du seine Lebensgeschichte in Früher und Heute unterteilst, beide Profilteile können dann zusammen wieder ein Profil ergeben. Ich verwende das Gestaffelte System, denn einige Chars meiner Story haben eine eigende Vorgeschichte die nicht wichtig für die aktuelle Hauptstory ist, aber die Vergangenheit und damitverbundene Details erklärt. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 08:54, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Du Jade: Ich kann dir erzählen, weshalb ich gestern so drauf war. Willst du es wissen? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 10:23, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ja erzähle es. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 13:25, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Siehe einfach Bimas Disku. Hinweis: hat was mit einem Mädchen zu tun, von dem du sicher schon gehört hast... [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 15:23, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Das hatte ich gelesen. Du musst mit der Situation lehrnen umzugehen. Denn das wird in deinem Leben nicht der einzige Liebeskummer / Mädchendrama sein. Das kannst du mir glauben. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 15:30, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ja. Los. Mach mir noch mehr mut. Bau mich noch mehr auf... :-( [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 15:47, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Oh, mann math! Kannste mal aufhörn deine Wut und Trauer und so (die laut dir ja gar nicht mehr existieren) ins Wiki zu tragen? Denkst du ich hab keine Probleme oder hatte in der ganzen zeit noch nie liebeskummer? Ich trag das allerdings nicht hierher! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'''Wer]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 16:51, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) @ Math: Da kann ich dir nicht weiter helfen, wenn ich könnte würde ich es tuen. Ich habe der gleichem auch durchgemacht aber dabei echt mieße Schooten abgezogen. Da bist du noch weit von entfehrnt. Ich wünsche dir niemals das die das wiederfährt das mir mal ein Mädel angetan hat. Das war echt mega mieß und ich Trottel habe mich auch noch aufstacheln lassen. Ich hatte verdammtes Glück. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 16:55, 10. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Was hat sie denn gemacht? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 14:22, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Sie brachte ihren geheimgehaltenen Freund mit. Sie hatte mich die ganze Zeit belogen. Da bin ich auf der Party etwas sauer geworden und hatte den armen Hund verdroschen. Obwohl sie eigendlich die Brügel verdient hätte. (Ich könnte Frauen kein Leid zufügen) Ne Woche danach habe ich dann mit dem armen Hund wieder Frieden geschlossen, denn er wusste auch nichts von dem Spiel seiner (dann wieder Ex)Freundin. Glücklicher weise kam es zu der Versöhnung, anstelle einer Anzeige wegen Körperverletzung. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 10:18, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin wieder da! Hey, Jade ich bin wieder da! Gesund und munter (Bis jetzt >->)zurückgekehrt! Hab ich in der Zeit was verpasst? [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ve']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'zok']]30px 16:26, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Nicht so wirklich. Alles ok. Schau einfach mal durch die Diskusionen und bilde dir deine eigende Meinung. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 20:05, 16. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin wieder da. [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 07:16, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bin heute auch da. Bis 16:00 Uhr, dann bin ich kurz weg was essen und dann wieder da. Vorraussichtlich bis 21:00 Uhr. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 10:00, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) 21:00? Mein Freund: Das ist sehr spät. (Ich hab mich zwar mal mit MtaÄ gegen 22:00 und mit dir um 23:00/00:00 unterhalten, aber momentan betrachte ich das als zu spät für ToWFF.) 14:08, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin doch wieder on:-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 14:10, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Das ist ja gut :) Vi ro 13 (Talk/Page/Story/Rollback) 14:15, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bewertung Jade, wenn du irgendwann mal Zeit und Lust hast, kannst du dir dann bitte nochmal das zweite Kapitel durchlesen? Es wäre jetzt nämlich fertig. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 21:24, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wird sofort morgen früh erledigt. Werde gleich schlafen gehen. Ich werde jetz nur noch eine Galerie kopieren und ein Bildeinfügen, dann war es das für heute. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 21:32, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Okay, danke, dass du das für mich machen willst. Und eine Gute Nacht. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 21:36, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Gute Nacht. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 21:38, 19. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Nochmal zum Cover... Ich weiß, dass du noch nicht weißt wann du dazu kommen wirst damit anzufangen, und darum sag ich's dir auch lieber gleich (nicht, dass es hinterher heißt, ich hätte nichts gesagt xD): Kannst du bitte, wenn du das Cover später irgendwann machst, in das Bild den Text: Kapitel 1: Nacht und Schatten einfügen? Über Farbe und Schriftart können wir sprechen, wenn's soweit ist; ich wollt das mit dem Text bloß jetzt schon sagen, weil Gelu nämlich auch ein Coverbild für mich macht, welches dann aber für die "gesamte 1. Abhandlung" sein wird (Also der Buchtitel sozusagen). Nicht, dass da später dann irgendwelche Missverständnisse entstehen - das will ich nicht, denn ihr gebt euch beide soviel Mühe mit diesen Covern und ich will mich schon im voraus bei dir dafür bedanken, dass du das überhaupt für mich machen willst. Find ich wirklich nett von dir. (Und ich will dich jetzt echt nicht damit nerven, oder so, weil ich das jetzt, glaub ich, schon zum 3. oder 4. Mal erwähne...) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 09:33, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wenn ich das Cover machen kann gebe ich dir bescheid. Mit ein bichen Glück kann ich es eventuell schon im Oktober machen, denn dann kann ich über 14 Tage den Fremdcomputer Nutzen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 09:38, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Okay, danke. Tut mir echt leid, wenn ich dich damit nerv... Schaust du bitte nochmal ins zweite Kapitel - ich hab jetzt noch einen kleinen Absatz hinzugefügt (Nevermores erster Aufrtitt). Soll ich das Zitat darin noch übersetzen? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 10:11, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Das sieht so ganz gut aus. Ich würde die Übersetzung als in Klammern am Ende der Seite setzen. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 10:22, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Okay, ist erledigt. Danke nochmal. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 10:39, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Er hat ein gutes Zitat. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 10:44, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) xD Danke. Hab ich aus Edgar Allan Poes: "The raven", woraus im übrigen im Laufe der Geschichte noch weitere Ausschnitte folgen werden. Ich find, das Gedicht passt irgendwie zu Nevermore. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 10:48, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hilfe bei einem Soundtrack Könntest du mir helfen einen Soundtrack zu finden, der zum Nachtmahr passt? Ich find nämlich irgendwie einfach nichts für ihn... [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 13:02, 20. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Nevermore So, ich hab das Profil von Nevermore jetzt nach langer Arbeit endlich fertig bekommen. Wenn du willst, kannst du's dir ja irgendwann mal durchlesen und mir sagen was du davon hältst. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 08:30, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Übrigens: Kannst du dir auch das "Yindris Theme" noch mit anhören - ich würde nämlich gerne deine Meinung dazu hören ob es denn zur Geschichte der beiden passt, wie ich sie in Nevermores Profil beschrieben habe. Du musst das natürlich nicht sofort und alles auf einmal machen; kannst dir ruhig Zeit lassen, immerhin will ich dich ja zu irgendwas drängen. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 16:36, 21. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hättest du zudem Interesse irgendwann mal mit Bima und mir zusammen eine Geschichte zu schreiben - wir, also er und ich, arbeiten nämlich gerade an unserem ersten Gemeinschaftsprojekt. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 11:41, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich denke mal drüber nach. Bin nicht so gut in Gemeinschaftsprojekten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 11:45, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab interessante Neuuigkeiten in Sachen Mädchen. Willst du sie hören? [[User:Matoro20|'Matoro']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:00, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich hab Zeit und bin gut drauf. (Nur so als weitere Info) Also kannst du mir auch im Laufe des Tages Bescheid geben. (Ernst gemeint) Skorpi kennt die Geschichte jetzt schon XD [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:11, 22. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte Das Raumschiff Enterprise 26. [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:02, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Musikgeschmack Hörst du Deep Purple oder U2? [[User:Matoro20|'''Matoro]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''(Talk)]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 1. MdM des ToWFF 13:58, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Nein. Ich höre Night Wish, Sabaton, Withem Temptation, Rammstein, Oomph und Soundtracks. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 14:01, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Soundtracks hör ich auch. Ist der Rest Deprimusik? [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 14:12, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) So je nach dem. Aber im grißen ganzen Metall oder Rock gemischt mit klassischen Instrumenten. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 14:15, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich denke eher, dass sind Bands, die Songs machen, die eher dunkel sind. Ich höre jetzt wahrscheinlich nur noch 30 Seconds To Mars.[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 14:16, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) @ Arel: Gute einschätzung der Bands aus meiner Antwort. Die Texte sich meistens düsterrem Inhalts und die Aufmachung der Instrumente auch. Rammstein und Oomph machen eher agresive Texte und Sabaton macht nur Lieder über Kriege. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 14:25, 23. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Rammstein macht nicht nur Aggressive LIeder. BEtrachte nur mal Nebel, oder so. Auf jeden Fall ham die ihr Niveau verloren und das ist KACKE! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 18:24, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Das stimmt, nicht alle Lieder von denen sind gut. Stimme dir zu. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 18:56, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) kennst du Pussy? DIe neue SIngle? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 18:57, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Nein. Ich höre nur einige der alten Stücke. Die ich wirklich genieal fand und immer noch finde. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 18:59, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Die sind ja auch genial, aber Pussy ist gegen Ich will wie Tokio Hotel gegen TD! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 19:01, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich Will, Links 2 3 4, Feuer frei und Mein Herz Brennt kommt keines der neuen Werke mit. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 19:04, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ICh find am besten Ich will, Feuer Frei, Sehnsucht und mein absoluter Liebling: Heirate Mich! [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 19:07, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) MAgst du InEx? [[Benutzer:Garrzo|'Wer']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Garrzo|'wolf']] 19:09, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Sorry für die Unterbrechung, aber hast du Lust, eine Folge Unreal Bara Magna zu gucken?[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Jade ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Puget']] 19:24, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Gemeinschaftsprojekt Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich mit meiner ständigen Fragerei nerven sollte... Aber, du hattest gesagt, dass du darüber nachdenkst ob du mit Bima und mir mal zusammen an einem Gemeinschaftsprojekt arbeiten würdest... Weswegen ich jetzt auch nochmal nachfragen möchte, ob du denn bereits eine Entscheidung getroffen hast, diesbezüglich. (Bitte sag ja, bitte sag ja xD Und sei mir bitte nich böse, sollte ich dich damit nerven) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 09:48, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich bin dabei. Ich könnte dann den beitrag schreiben bezüglich meiner Insel in eurer Story. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 18:04, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Bist du gerade on? Wenn ja: AUf Bimas Disku reden wir gerade ein wenig über die Wahl (können wir aber auch auf meiner Disku machen) [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 15:38, 28. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Machst du auch beim nächsten Rollenspiel mit? [[User:Matoro20|'''Math]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 12:36, 29. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Du Jade, eine Frage mal: Ich hab gesehen, dass du jetzt auch mit dem schreiben angefangen hast... Heißt das, dass du jetzt die Geschichte für eine Weile weiterführen möchtest? [[User:Waruru|'''Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 20:14, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Das noch nicht. Ich möchte erst einmal immer mal wieder im Verborgenen auftreten, bis ich einen Punkt finde an dem ich länger fortführen kann. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 20:44, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ach so, okay. Dann kann ich also noch weiterschreiben. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] 20:49, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Du Jade, sei mir bitte nicht böse... aber ich war einfach mal so dreist und hab mir erlaubt in der Geschichte die sog. "horizontale Linie", die du eingefügt hast, durch einen einfachen Absatz zu ersetzen. Denn sonst kommt es zumindest mir so vor, als fehle da irgendwie etwas, wenn man jetzt nur ein paar Zeilen Text stehen und dann schon diese Trennungslinie kommt. Wobei ich ausdrücklich betonen machte, dass ich das wirklich nicht gemacht hab, um dich damit zu ärgern oder weil ich unbedingt meinen Willen durchsetzen möchte - auf keinen Fall! Es war echt nur aus rein optischen Gründen. Und wenn es dich stört oder du sagst, dass es dir anders besser gefallen hat, dann kannst du's gerne auch wieder rückgängig machen. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] 22:45, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Diese Linie habe ich auch nur gemacht, weil ich nicht wusste wie ihr diese drei Sternchen gemacht habt, schäm;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 13:55, 2. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Bitte bewerte Matoros Story: A true Adventure [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| The Legend goes on]] 10:43, 3. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Möchtest du dort vorkommen? (scroll nach unten und du verstehst einiges mehr)[[User:AreIKnowYou?|'Breaking ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:AreIKnowYou?|'Ben']][[Benutzer Blog:AreIKnowYou?|'jamin']] 12:20, 3. Okt. 2009 (UTC) @ Jade: Bezüglich der Linie... Deswegen brauchst du dich keineswegs zu schämen. Die Sternchen, die du meinst, weiß ich allerdings auch nicht wie man die hinkriegt - das musst du wenn schon Bima fragen. Was du bis jetzt geschrieben hast finde ich übrigens schon mal echt super - deine Mitarbeit verleiht dieser Geschichte wirklich etwas mysteriöses und spannendes, und ich fühle mich wirklich geehrt mit dir (und natürlich auch mit Bima - sprich: Mit euch beiden) zusammenarbeiten zu dürfen. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 17:54, 5. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Einzelteile Wie bist du an Einzelteile gekommen? Im Lego-Online-Shop finde ich keine Teile, die ich brauche... [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!]] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 20:08, 7. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich rufe bei Shop at Home an und bestelle dort. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 06:20, 8. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Dau Jodee: So ma, ick werde heit an Matoros Story: A true Adventure weiderschrebe. Watt würdest dau soge, wie et weiderjehe soll? (Auf Hochdeutsch: Was sind deine Vorschläge für das nächste Kapitel?) [[User:Matoro20|'Math']] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Plauderbedarf?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20|''Frage?]] [[User Talk:Matoro20/Story|''Storywünsche?]] [[w:c:de.towff:The Legend of Bionicle| 'The Legend goes on]] 14:31, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Schwierig, bisher war deine Kapitel und die Story super. Ich überlege aber mal;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'''Noctis Lu]][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 14:35, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Jade, was ist denn mit deiner Diskussionsseite passiert? Da kommt man irgendwie gar nicht mehr drauf... (Und zumindestens bei mir findet er die Seite nämlich nicht.) Ich wollt dir übrigens noch was geben - hier: center Den hast du dir verdient. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']]''' der Schattenjäger''' 16:20, 11. Okt. 2009 (UTC)